2013-14 USHL Season
This is the 2013-14 United States Hockey League season. This is the league's 53th season overall and the league's and the leagues 35th season as strictly a junior league. The league operated with 16 teams in two-eight team conferences. Each team played 60 games. The Waterloo Black Hawks won the Anderson Cup as the team with the best record during the regular season. The Clark Cup playoffs begin on April 10th. On November 26, 2013 the league had announced the addition of the Madison Capitols for the 2014-15 season and they will play at Veterans Memorial Coliseum Alliant Energy Center. On April 9, 2014 the league announced an expansion team to be known as the Bloomington Thunder will be added as an expansion team for the 2014-15 season. The city had a team by the same name playing in the Southern Professional Hockey League for the 2013-14 season. The team will be based out of the U.S. Cellular Coliseum. On May 4, 2014 the league announced the Indiana Ice received permission of the league to sit out the 2014-15 season due to arrival of the ECHL expansion team, the Indy Fuel. Standings Eastern Conference Team GP W L OTL GF GA P y-Indiana Ice 60 42 11 7 233 141 91 x-Cedar Rapids RoughRiders 60 35 21 4 195 183 74 x-Dubuque Fighting Saints 60 33 23 4 201 186 70 x-Green Bay Gamblers 60 30 24 6 183 176 66 Muskegon Lumberjacks 60 30 25 5 190 212 65 Team USA 60 30 25 5 246 233 65 Chicago Steel 60 29 27 4 179 195 62 Youngstown Phantoms 60 17 37 6 172 230 40 Western Conference Team GP W L OTL GF GA P z-Waterloo Black Hawks 60 44 11 5 240 153 93 x-Omaha Lancers 60 39 14 7 213 141 89 x-Sioux City Musketeers 60 38 19 3 202 157 79 x-Sioux Falls Stampede 60 34 19 7 197 175 75 Lincoln Stars 60 24 28 8 175 219 56 Des Moines Buccaneers 60 20 32 8 154 208 48 Tri-City Storm 60 21 35 4 153 217 46 Fargo Force 60 14 39 7 122 229 35 x-clinched playoff birth y-clinched division title z-clinched league title Clark Cup Playoffs Format The top four teams in each conference qualify for the playoffs. The 1st seed plays the 4th seed and the 2nd seed plays the 3rd seed. All playoff series are best-of-five. Western Conference Semifinals *Waterloo defeated Sioux Falls three games to none, 7-4, 6-3, 7-2 *Sioux City defeated Omaha three games to one, 4-3 (ot), 2-1, 3-4 (ot), 4-2 Eastern Conference Semifinals *Indiana defeated Green Bay three games to one, 2-0, 5-6, 1-0, 1-0 *Dubuque defeated Cedar Rapids three games to one, 2-1, 5-6, 1-0, 7-3 Western Conference Finals *Waterloo defeated Sioux City three games to one, 3-2, 3-1, 3-4 (ot), 5-1 Eastern Conference Finals *Indiana defeated Cedar Rapids three games to none, 4-1, 3-2, 3-2 Clark Cup Finals *Indiana defeated Waterloo, three games to two, 2-4, 3-2 (2ot), 4-1, 2-7, 3-2) The Inidana Ice wins the Clark Cup. Category:2014 in hockey Category:USHL seasons